1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetically driven valve. More specifically, the invention relates to a pivot-type electromagnetically driven valve that used in an internal combustion engine, and that is driven by elastic force and electromagnetic force.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electromagnetically driven valve is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,441.
The electromagnetically driven valve mounted in an actual machine needs to be both high-powered and compact (i.e., mountability is good). However, an increase in the power of the electromagnetically driven valve results in an increase in size. Conversely, reduction in size prevents an increase in power. Accordingly, an increase in power and reduction in size are not compatible with each other.